


驱魔

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 一位偏远小镇的笃信天主教的母亲请康斯坦丁为她的同性恋儿子驱魔。原创角色警告。第一人称叙述警告。
Relationships: John Constantine/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	驱魔

当又一个人走进这间屋子时，我并没有感到惊讶。妈妈不会放弃的。她总觉得我能由她掌控，她能治好我的病。看看这间屋子吧：整整一个星期，我被治安官的手铐铐在床头，所有的窗户都被圣经的经文遮蔽起来，镜子也是，因为她相信任何能映出人影的地方都会让魔鬼乘虚而入。她祈求，她祷告，她给我灌下气味刺鼻的药水，她在我高热昏迷时咒骂早死的父亲的名字。她说这是邪魔进入了我的身体，所以我才会行为错乱，亨利神父也这么说。神父来过六次，每一次都把圣水洒在我头顶，可是我并不觉得恶魔在被灼烧嘶叫；相反，这像是给予久困沙漠之人的一丝甘霖。她还找过神婆、巫女、吉卜赛人，为此和神父大吵了一架，她的嗓音隔着一层楼还能听得清清楚楚：“我要治好我的儿子，无论用什么方法！我笃信我主，不要怀疑这一点，神父，但是神助自助者，这可是您说的。”

  
她是个倔强的强硬的女人。很不幸我是她的儿子，我继承了她的倔强。我没有生病，也没有着魔。我喜欢男人，仅此而已。

  
这个人走进来前我已经听到了他和妈妈的谈话。听上去他是个有名的驱魔人，在邻镇救下了着魔的矿工的妻女，回程前在镇上歇歇脚。妈妈听说了，花了大力气请他来。他的口音很奇怪，听上去来自很远的地方。他听上去对驱魔这回事老道，熟稔，胸有成竹，我不知道他怎么做到的，驱魔这回事本是杜撰，就好像圣经里的故事也没有多少是真的。不过牧师只需在布道台上背诵诗篇，他却还在陌生人面前装神弄鬼不出纰漏，也倒是个本事。不过假如他要和其他人一样试图治愈我，我是不会妥协的。妈妈不可能把我锁在这里一辈子。大不了是个死罢了，我倒要看看这世间有没有比这还糟糕的地狱存在。

  
他穿了一件浅黄色的风衣，看上去穿了很多年，袖口都翻了边。他有一双狡黠的蓝眼睛，但是胡子很久没刮了，下巴上一圈胡渣。他打量着我，似笑非笑，妈妈靠在门旁不安地望着他。

  
“这是个普通的小恶魔，我能闻出来。”他搓了搓手，对妈妈说，“我很快就能完成驱魔。不过这个过程最好还是在封闭的空间里进行，也不要有别人看着。要是被驱逐的恶魔穷途末路要攻击旁观者就不好了，是不是？”

  
妈妈扫了我一眼，又转向他：“我明白，但是——”

  
“您相信我吗，杰拉尔德夫人？”他握着她的手，真诚地说，“我是您唯一的希望了。”

  
妈妈迟疑了一下，眼神慌乱地飘开；亨利神父不在旁边，没人能帮她拿主意。“……好，”她说，“请务必救救我儿子。”

  
“没问题，”他的蓝眼睛似乎全心全意地注视着妈妈，“现在您出去，把门关上，到祷告室为您的儿子祈祷吧。等我打开门的时候，您健康的儿子就回来了。”

  
这话似乎给了妈妈决心。她最后看了我一眼，这眼神里浸透着同样浓重的绝望与希望。然后她带上门，下楼走到密闭的小祷告室里。我都能看到她虔诚地跪在蒲团上的画面。

  
他等到妈妈的脚步声消失在楼梯底下才转过身，拿起桌边的椅子斜插在门把手下。这样门就彻底没法从外面打开了。我不知道他打的什么主意，但是他越走越近，我突然浑身战栗起来。他注意到了我的紧张，于是停下来，终于记起来做个开场白。

  
“我叫约翰·康斯坦丁，神秘学家和驱魔人。”他说，“艾略特，是吧？你今年多大了？”

  
我把喉头的痉挛咽下去，尽量平稳地说：“十九。”

  
“十九岁，好。你妈妈说你着魔了？”他走近了些，干脆在床边坐下了。

  
“你觉得我着魔了吗？”我反问道。

  
“我觉得你没有。”他很快地答道。这让我吃了一惊。也许他觉得不必在我这里神神叨叨，因为我的话我妈一个字都不会信。

  
“说真的，我见过的恶魔比你看上眼的姑娘——不对，小伙子——都多。这不是着魔，”他说，伸手来拨我的手铐，“所以这个就不必要了。”

  
我不知道他做了什么，只听到耳边咔哒一声，手铐就开了。他抚过我手腕上的红肿的勒痕，他倾身的时候，我闻到他身上淡淡的烟草味道。“为什么你……？”

  
“我是个诈骗大师。”他毫不避讳地承认道，“谋生技能罢了。”

  
我感到脸上发热。“我不是问那个。”

  
他笑了笑，牵动眼角的细纹。“哦，那个呀。”他说，“在大城市，你妈妈认为罪恶的那些地方，有的人既喜欢女人又喜欢男人。我从那些地方过来，只要小心不要让这儿的人知道这点就是了。”

  
“那你……”我不知道该怎么问出口。可是整整十九年了，这是我见过的真正意义上的一个外乡人，而且他和我一样。

  
“是的。”他说，“如果你想。你成年了，不是吗？以后可不一定有这样的机会。”

  
他的话有种魔力。他和妈妈说的话与刚刚他说的意义完全相反，我却突然明白了妈妈最后的眼神。哦，当然了，他说他说妈妈唯一的希望；他也是我的。

  
这才用了五分钟而已。

  
要是他不是个诈骗大师，我真的怀疑他会魔法。

  
他温热的唇覆盖上我的。第一次，如此之近，我与另一个男人唇齿相接，他阴影中的蓝眼睛里映着我的面孔。空气蒸腾起来，他的手粗糙而冰凉，指甲圆钝，他的呼吸里有酸涩的烈酒味。他脱去风衣，扯开深红色的领带，但他不曾离开我，他的唇在我嘴角啄吻，像一个熟悉的爱人。他亲吻我红肿的手腕，他替我剥去衣衫，当我的手臂环住他的肩膀，我感到奇异的充盈感。我希望他能填满我，但是他似乎早就预料到了这不可能；他遵从我的执拗塞进来两根手指，可是这就是全部了，我没法一下子接受更多。他用唾液准备自己，他的手指拢住我的性器，我注视着他放松而娴熟地做这些事情，这是我见过的最美的画面。我的眼神也许太过惊异，太过炽烈，太像一个孩子；他笑了，俯下身来，亲吻我的眼睑。床窄而摇晃，我们不能冒着惊扰到妈妈的风险。于是我们翻到地板上，我身下只有一条灰色的扎人的毯子，而他骑在我身上，阳光扎过圣经糊的窗子照在他的背上，让他看起来像个天使。

  
“艾略特。”他呼唤我的名字，却把一根手指贴在我唇上，不准我说话也不准我移动；他恣意地摆动着身体，纹身在他的肌肉上起伏，他的动静很小，只是轻轻喘气。气息拍打在我的额上和脸上，感觉痒痒的。我不知道我坚持了多久，我觉得大概有一个世纪，可是看他的表情，大概我的确和他料想的一样只是个孩子。

  
他靠在床边剥着指甲，拖过风衣的口袋想找根烟抽，又记起来这是个密闭的房间，遂悻悻作罢。我坐在他旁边，一时间没回过神来。片刻的宁静之后，我问他：“妈妈那边，你怎么办？”

  
他转过头盯着我，又是那种似笑非笑的表情。“这得看你的。”他说。“你要是演得好，我就能安然无恙地走出这里；过个几年，说不定你也能走出去。你要是搞砸了，你就得一辈子待在这儿，我呢，估计就被你妈妈找人乱棍打死了。”

  
“我出不去的。”我轻声说，“我妈妈只想让我去上神学院，然后回来当神父。”

  
“那不挺好，”他到底还是在内侧的口袋找到一根烟，“你听她的话，去上神学院，然后考到大教区去，你的老师都巴不得抢着你去，你妈妈也拦不住你。说不定到时我还会找你帮忙。”

  
“你是个骗子，神父能帮你什么，作伪证吗？”我反问他。他只是摇摇头，嘟哝了句“不管了”，随即用手指擦燃香烟。这回我没看错；火苗的的确确是从他的指尖冒出来的。

  
“你是怎么……？”

  
“我是神秘学家和驱魔人，这点我也没骗你。”他说。

  
“难道恶魔真的存在吗？”

  
他深深吸了一口，陶醉地吐出烟雾。“存在，但是这世界并没有变坏许多，只是比糟糕再糟糕了一点罢了。”他慢慢地说，“天使也存在，但是世界也没有因此就变好。”

  
他咬着烟，一边给自己打领带。他正在像烟雾一样溜走，我能感觉到。我抓紧他，问：“你相信上帝么？”

  
他的动作并没因此停下。“这是个模糊的问题，”他叹了口气，正视着我。“我相信祂存在么？我信，因为我见过超自然力量。我相信祂么？”

  
他凑近我，烟草味道直直喷到我脸上。

  
“不。”他说。

  
我咳嗽起来。与此同时我们都听到了脚步声。他加紧了穿衣服的动作；还从另一个口袋里摸出几只短蜡烛点上，搞了个像模像样的简单法阵。“盖住烟味。”他说。那根快抽完的烟在他手里晃了一下就没了踪影。

  
妈妈进来时，他和一开始并无二致；他们两人都盯着我。我只穿着背心和底裤，汗涔涔的，心里直打鼓，但是我硬着头皮走上前抱了妈妈。“我全好了，”我说，“康斯坦丁先生把恶魔赶出去了。”

  
她抱着我，颤抖的声线中透着一丝怀疑。“真的？”

  
我在被圣经没糊住的镜子缝隙里看到康斯坦丁的狡黠的眼睛。“真的，”我说，“我要去上神学院。妈妈，我会让你骄傲的。”

  
她紧紧抱着我。这是我才发现，这个固执而强硬的女人，其实额头才到我的胸口。

  
三个月后，我出发了。那天之后，没有人再听说过康斯坦丁的消息。我怀揣着经书和被褥，第一次独自出远门，去州立神学院上学。我的导师向我保证如果用功，我就能留在首府的教区当神父，他会说服我妈妈。神学很枯燥，可是别的科目也一样枯燥。只是每次我看到耶稣基督的时候，总会不由自主为名字的缩写笑出声来。


End file.
